equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmeen Hekkle
"Here I'll set up my mini catapults. The tower will have ballistas on the top. Oh! Is there something you wanted? Jasmeen's the name, Head Engineer Jasmeen Hekkle." -Jasmeen meeting the group. Jasmeen is a minor character of the game Equilibrium. She is a Head Engineer, stationed in Earthset Fort to defend against the army of Fire Council that invade the Earth Quartile. History Nothing is known about Jasmeen's history except that she may have been an Engineer before being stationed in Earthset. Character Episode 1 Jasmeen is found on the walls of Earthset, where she is planning her siege weapons to attack the Fire Council. The group talk to her and ask when the battle starts, to which she then replies when the Commander comes out of the tower, to which he does as she says this. A bell rings thrice, and the group are transported away from Jasmeen for orders. In the battle, the group go to the walls, where she is now surrounded by her own men who are firing arrows at the army. Kuri and Rickee assist on the walls beckoned by Jasmeen to help with her while Maeron goes to the gate, as of the lack of ranged ability. The enemy gets through the gate eventually, thus forcing the group to retreat. The guards seal off all the buildings minus the Farm Hut where Luta and Gerald are. The group may see Jasmeen fighting Fire Council on the wall, where the player may assist her. If not, she will die after the battle ends, or will be in their debt for saving in her. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "Thanks a lot. I almost died out there. I almost thought no one would notice me on my own with that guy." -Jasmeen to Maeron after saving her. (Determinant.) Maeron and Jasmeen have a generally neutral bond. They only interact briefly however, thus not delving into their relationship deep enough to note anything worthy for the two. Jasmeen will be grateful if the group decide to save her, however. Maeron shows some sort of care towards her, not as willing to disobey orders to save Gerald. Kuri Sourgrass It can be assumed that they are neutral, showing no real interaction together. Only Maeron really speaks to Jasmeen. Rickee Bleak It can be assumed that they are neutral, showing no real interaction together. Only Maeron really speaks to Jasmeen. Lars Twinlake "You shall get the passes if by the skin of your teeth. Jasmeen, the Engineer..." -Lars to the group about Jasmeen's death. (Determinant.) Lars and Jasmeen seem to share a good relationship. Lars shows some obvious care for her if the group let her die, appearing to be mourning her loss and valuing her as a respected and valuable member of the Earthen Military. Jasmeen's view on Lars however is not a easily explained, though it can be presumed that she had similar thought about him as well. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Jasmeen: *Possibly numerous counts of various enemies Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Death Killed by: *Fire Council *Luta Spring (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Gerald Hopshar (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Maeron Tyr-Wen (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) If the player chose to save Luta and Gerald first from the Fire Council, Jasmeen may be killed by being left to die in turn to save Luta and Gerald first in Earthset Fort, where she is killed by a soldier of the invading force. Her death will be confirmed later onwards by Lars, with the group looking regretful that they let her die to the Fire Council. Trivia *Jasmeen is the only named person on the frontlines of the battle for Earthset Fort. *Jasmeen has no real interaction with anyone, apart from Maeron. *Jasmeen is the first chronological death of a named person. * Jasmeen's name was inspired by the creator's friend's name, Jasmin. Indeed, one of the editor's of this page. Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Earthen Category:Female